Love, Hurts
by Aidenk77
Summary: Harry is at a crossroads in his life. His relationship with Ginny has been on the rocks for months. Hermione has always been there for him. But how does he feel about her?    My first ever attempt at FanFiction, a warm, sweet and fluffy H/Hr story.
1. Chapter 1: A Party and a Picnic

**A/N: **This was my very first attempt at fan fiction, and the first time I've ever attempted to write any sort of romance, so I thought I'd share it here. I really hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1.

A Party and a Picnic

Harry awoke with a start. He'd been having a most delicious dream, though he couldn't quite remember what it was about. He grunted, and sat up.

The spare room. Again. What had he done this time?

The previous evening Harry and Ginny had been invited to Ron's 22nd birthday party, at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny had consumed an inordinate amount of alcohol, and as far as Harry was concerned, they'd had a thoroughly good time. Mrs Weasley had lain on a fantastic party, and there were lots of people, noise and drink. Many of Harry and Ron's old classmates had come, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Lavender were all there to toast Ron's big day.

Harry put on his glasses and reached for his cigarettes, and lit one with the tip of his wand. He sighed as he exhaled, and looked in vain for the ashtray.

"Accio..._fuck_...ashtray," he grunted.

Harry smiled as the memories of the evening came trickling in to his consciousness. Shaking hands, smiling, drinking. Later on, dancing in the garden with Ginny, Hermione and Lavender, more drinking and laughing. Ron kissing Lavender under a tree, then Ron streaking through the garden, then Ron being sick.

It was overall, Harry thought, a great party. Drink, music, someone showing off. What more could you ask?

Harry stubbed out the cigarette, and turned his thoughts to more pressing matters. The spare room again. What had he done? He couldn't remember doing anything that terrible at the party. Then again, he didn't really have to; the spare room thing was not a new thing. It was, on reflection, he thought, maybe the seventh or eighth time he'd either been kicked out of the master bedroom or not even made it there, before Ginny had made it quite clear that he was not welcome.

She'd even kicked him out of the house. Three times.

Those times he'da___pparated over to Hermione's and gratefully taken her spare room. She never seemed to mind, and Harry was always pleased to see her, even in those circumstances. She never questioned, but always seemed concerned for Harry. This didn't bother him; she'd always been like that. _

___Harry swung his legs out of bed, and grabbed his dressing gown from the floor. _

_"Time to face her,"____ he thought, and headed downstairs into the kitchen._

___Ginny was stood with her back to him as he entered the bright and sunny room. The coffee percolator gurgled its good morning, and Harry poured himself a cup._

_"__How long have you been fucking her?" _

___Harry recoiled, Ginny's temper was already in full flow, and her tongue was as sharp as a lash from a whip._

_"__Seriously Ginny?" said Harry quickly. "Fucking who?"_

_"__That __fucking ____bitch Hermione," hissed Ginny._

___Harry sighed as he took a deep slurp of the coffee. "We're friends. That's it."_

_"__I saw you dancing with __her____ last night."_

___Harry watched as the sunlight glinted and sparkled through her scarlet hair. He lit up again and spoke in a quiet even voice._

_"__I'm not cheating on you. I never have."_

_"__I don't believe you."_

___Harry threw the cup into the sink, turned and headed back up the stairs. He hated it when Ginny was like this; it was happening more and more._

_"__I'm going out" he called._

_"__Fuck you."_

___Harry flicked the cigarette end into the ashtray with a wave of his wand as he passed the spare room. He stepped into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and undressed. He let out a contented sigh as he stepped in, the hot water felt good as he sluiced himself down. He'd always worried a little about Ginny's temper, he knew of it when they got together, the Weasley women were famous for it, though it had never been directed at him until recently. She'd accused him of terrible things, none of which were true. She was jealous too, another Weasley trait. Harry couldn't even talk to other women without Ginny _insinuating___ he was sleeping with them. _

___Harry dried himself off and selected a smart shirt and pair of trousers from the wardrobe. He slipped on his socks, and pulled on his boots. If Ginny wanted to be a bitch, then that was fine. He turned on the spot, and with a small pop, disapparated. _

___With a pop, Harry landed in a quiet part of Hyde Park, London, and quickly scanned the area, keeping an eye out for any curious muggles. He brought his wand up, almost touching his lips._

_"__Expecto patronum," he whispered. _

___There was a shimmer of silver as the stag erupted silently from his wand. It turned its head to Harry expectantly._

_"__Hermione Granger. Picnic at one o'clock. Hyde Park. Meet me by the big fountain," he whispered softly._

___There was flash of silver, as the stag disappeared. Harry waited for a count of ten before there was another flash of silver. This time a silver otter, carrying the word __"Yes"____, as if a whisper on a breeze. Harry smiled to himself, for the second time that day._

_"__Kreacher," said Harry softly._

___There was a loud crack as the house-elf appeared before him, wearing the Hogwarts stamped tea towel. He bowed low and looked up at Harry._

_"__Yes Master?" he croaked, in his deep bullfrog's voice._

_"__I need you to fix me up with a picnic basket. Nice things, and don't forget the wine and glasses. This is just for Madam Granger and I. Understand?"_

_"__Yes Master. Kreacher remembers Madam Granger likes strawberries,"_

_"__Yes. Bring some of those too. Quick as you can, Kreacher. Thank you."_

___Kreacher bowed low again, and disappeared with a loud __crack____._

___Harry settled down of the warm grass, enjoying the shade from a large oak. Leaning against the tree, he thought of what Ginny had said to him earlier. Him and Hermione having an affair? He snorted and lit a cigarette. He watched the faint blue tendrils of smoke as they rose, and thought about Hermione. There had been moments, yes, but that was all. A kiss that lasted a little too long, a look, the dancing last night, where they were a little too close. They'd always been friends, and they had spent a long time together, particularly in the tent, the year they defeated the Dark Lord. The times had been incredibly hard, but they had survived it together._

___A loud crack brought Harry back from his daydreaming, and Kreacher bowed low before him, this time with a large wicker hamper._

_"__Thank you Kreacher," said Harry kindly._

_"__Yes Master," croaked Kreacher._

___Harry picked up the hamper as Kreacher disappeared, and started walking over to the fountain. Opening up his battered pocket watch, he quickened his pace. Five minutes. He reached the fountain, and breathed a sigh of relief, as Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Another minute passed, and then a pair of soft hands covered his glasses._

_"__Guess who?"_

___Harry turned and hugged Hermione. She was looking good today. Really good. Harry felt an unfamiliar swooping sensation in his stomach as she kissed him on the cheek. _

_"__Finished work already?" asked Harry._

_"__Yes, just had to call in to the office, I don't usually work on Saturdays," she repiled._

___They started to walk, arm in arm over to their usual spot, the oak that Harry was leaning on earlier. Hermione was wearing a white blouse, and a tight pencil skirt. Her hair was tied back in a large bun, being held together with a quill. _

___They settled on the blanket, and Harry opened the picnic basket. Kreacher had done himself proud. Wine and glasses, strawberries, tiny, delicate sandwiches, little cakes. Harry opened the wine, and poured a glass for Hermione and himself._

_"__To us," said Harry._

_"__To us," replied Hermione._

___Harry took a deep draught from the glass, as Hermione did the same. Harry felt a familiar faint glow around his cheeks. Hermione was looking at him thoughtfully._

_"__What's the occasion Harry?" she asked._

_"__Nothing really, I just felt we haven't done this for ages."_

_"__Nothing to do with the fact you had to sleep in the spare room again?" she asked softly. _

_"__How did you...?" Harry paused, and looked into Hermione's deep chocolate eyes. Of course she knew. She always did._

_"__You should have seen Ginny's face when you guys left last night."_

___The conversation paused for a while; they ate the tiny sandwiches, and Hermione opened the strawberries and a little pot of clotted cream._

_"__Here, let me," said Harry quietly. "Close your eyes."_

___Harry selected a particularly juicy looking strawberry, and gently dipped it in to the cream. Hermione closed her eyes, as Harry delicately placed the strawberry on her tongue, just brushing her bottom lip as he did. He fed her another two or three, and she slowly opened her eyes._

_"__Thank you," she breathed._

___There was a small trickle of juice at the corner of her mouth, Harry conjured a fine silken napkin, and gently dabbed. Was that a slight flush of her lips? Was it the wine? The sun? The strawberries? Harry felt that unfamiliar swooping sensation again, and felt his own cheeks redden slightly. Maybe Ginny did have something to worry about. Harry decided to put __that____ particular thought on the back burner, and engaged Hermione in conversation again._

_"__You enjoyed the party then?" he asked._

_"__It was good. Ron was fun." Hermione paused and thought for a moment. "Let's get down to business, Harry. What's going on between you and Ginny?"_

_"__She's jealous."_

_"__Of what?"_

_"__You. She thinks we're having an affair. She hates you. She says you broke Ron's heart."_

_"__Jealous of me?" asked Hermione incredulously. "Really?"_

___Ron and Hermione had split up six months previously. As far as Harry knew, he loved her, but had treated her as a domestic drudge, as he had done in the tent. After almost two years of this Hermione did break his heart, but it seemed just two weeks later, he was back to his old self. He poured himself into his work, and after just two months, he had secured the position of Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, after eighteen months as a reserve. These days he seemed almost irritatingly cheerful, making such statements as "It's better to have loved then lost," and "She gave me the kick up the arse I needed." It was true, Ron was much happier, and from last night, it looked like he might see his old girlfriend Lavender again._

_"__We're going to have to stop doing this, Harry," said Hermione._

_"__Why? It's fine. We're just two friends, having a picnic in the park," _

_"__Really Harry? Feeding me strawberries? Taking my arm whilst we walked?" _

_"__No, but..."_

_"__I can see why Ginny would be jealous. I would be."_

___Harry took a moment to consider this. Was he coming on to her? He hadn't even considered this, and yet his behaviour around Hermione seemed perfectly natural. They had always been close, the picnics were quite normal. Maybe he could tone it down a little with Hermione. Yes, that was what to do. He'd buy a nice bunch of flowers for Ginny, and it'd all be alright._

_"__I'm sorry Hermione. I love spending time with you, but I think you're right," said Harry. "It just seems like we've always been like this together."_

_"__I suppose. We're not harming anyone by having a nice picnic," said Hermione._

___Harry turned to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. There was that swooping sensation again. He ignored it and stood up._

_"__I guess I'd better head off soon."_

_"__Me too, Harry." _

___Harry stood up, offered Hermione his hands, and pulled her up. He pulled a little sharply, and Hermione ended up him his arms, with her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder._

_"__I'll send you an owl sometime in the week. Maybe we could go for a drink or something," he said quietly._

___Harry looked down at the soft, cinnamon brown hair, and it was all he could do to stop himself pulling out the quill holding her hair up. He looked into her eyes, there was a flash of something, something deep inside, and he just had, __just had ____to kiss her._

___His lips crashed into hers, the passion flowing from him to her. The swooping sensation in his stomach was now replaced by desire and longing. His tongue gently pressed against hers and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. She had her hand on the back of his head, fingers running through his messy, spiky black hair. With a small gasp he moved his lips and kissed her gently on the chin, and that little spot just below her ear. There was a small moan from Hermione and Harry pulled back, suddenly embarrassed about the growing in his loins._

_"__Harry," breathed Hermione._

_"__Hermione, I'm sorry," murmured Harry._

_"__It's fine, we're just two friends, having a picnic, and then we had a kiss," said Hermione softly._

___Harry considered this. His insides felt like squirming snakes, and his hands trembled. He looked again at Hermione, her breathing was slowly returning to normal, but there was still that flush to her lips and cheeks. It felt like more than just a kiss. _

_"__I'd better go," said Hermione. _

_"__Yeah. I'll see you in the week for that drink."_

_"__Thanks for the picnic Harry. I really enjoyed it."_

___With a lazy flick of his wand, the picnic things disappeared. He smiled at Hermione and she turned on the spot, and disapparated. Harry too, felt the crushing blackness as he disapparated._

**A/N: **I really hope you've enjoyed this. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Drinking and Roses

**A/N: **So, here we have the second chapter of Love, Hurts. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Harry cautiously and quietly opened the back door of their home. After Ginny's earlier tongue-lashing, he really didn't feel like receiving any more, he stepped softly into the kitchen and into eerie silence. He opened the drinks cabinet and opened a fresh bottle of Scotch, and with a flick of his wand, a glass appeared and a good measure poured. He took the glass and sat at the kitchen table, his eyes settling on a crisp white envelope propped up against the toast rack. Harry tore into the envelope and quickly read the contents.

_Harry,_

_I'm going away for a few weeks. I know things aren't right between us just now, and I hope we can work things out when I return._

_It pains me to do this but I have to._

_Please do not try to find me._

_Ginny._

_"Shit, shit, shit,"_ thought Harry. _"Shit."_

She'd left him. She'd threatened that, but had always backed down. Had jealousy gotten the better of her? What would he do without her? They'd been together for nearly four years, and even if things were bad at the moment, they'd get better. Right? Harry quickly swallowed the smoky, malty Scotch, and with a flick of his wand, refilled the glass.

Six or seven glasses later, Harry was feeling decidedly more cheerful, and pondered for a moment. It'd all work out. He'd have a bit of freedom, she'd have her space, and it'd all be good. For both of them. Harry found his thoughts drifting to the earlier picnic, and the kiss. Had she seen them?

Another five or six glasses and Harry stood up, and immediately sat back down. He took a breath, concentrated, stood up again and turned on the spot.

Feeling distinctly unsteady on his feet Harry arrived with a small pop in the shadow of a large beech tree in Hermione's garden. He made his way over to the back door, and tapped it with his wand.

There was a brief pause, and the door opened. Hermione was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. There was the briefest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Hey... Mione," he slurred.

Hermione angled her head and looked at Harry. His hand was gripping the edge of the counter, with his wand in the other. She could smell the drink on his breath.

"Let's hear it then Harry," ordered Hermione.

"Ginny's left me."

"Oh, Harry."

Harry moved towards Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace. He held her tightly as he inhaled her breathtaking scent and softly stroked her hair. After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked again at her deep chocolate eyes. There was that flash of something again and Harry felt his insides squirm.

"Thank you. You're the only person I can talk to. The only person I can... trust," said Harry thickly. "You were the only person I thought of when I read that letter."

"I'll always be here for you Harry. Always."

"Have you got anything to drink?"

Hermione turned from him and reached into one of the top cupboards. Harry's insides swooped as Hermione's blouse raised a little as she reached for the bottle and he stared at the tiny portion of creamy flesh. His hands were shaking again. Hermione waved her hand, and two large, heavy bottomed glasses appeared on the table. Harry reached for his cigarettes and again lit one with the tip of his wand. Hermione took one from the proffered pack, and she too lit it with the tip of her wand.

The two sat and smoked in silence, and it was Hermione who spoke first.

"She'll come back."

"What if I don't want her to?" He thought.

"You're a great guy Harry. She'd be a fool to let you go."

Hermione reached over, and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Let's do some damage to this bottle."

Harry grinned, despite himself, and downed the malt in one. Hermione did the same, and Harry refilled the glasses with a wave of his wand. An hour passed and the bottle was looking almost empty. Harry stood and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Come on. More drinks and cigarettes", he declared.

"Drink-apparating?"

"It's fine. Trust me. I'm _good_ at it."

Hermione giggled and gripped his hand tighter as they disapparated with a small pop.

They landed with a heavy thump on the local village green. Harry lost his footing, fell on his back and Hermione ended up on top of him. The pair were laughing hysterically and Harry found himself looking straight down her blouse.

"Hey you. I'm up here!" whispered Hermione.

She gently pushed his chin up and their eyes met. There was that flash again, Harry registered vaguely, before leaning in and kissing those sweet lips.

"Come on, let's get some drink," said Hermione. "You naughty boy," she added, chuckling.

Harry gingerly got to his feet and then grinned. Drink-apparating. They were less than a hundred yards from Hermione's house. They tottered unsteadily over to the village shop, they eventually came out armed with another two bottles of scotch and a bottle of tequila for good measure. Harry had re-stocked on cigarettes and they wandered over to a quiet corner of the green, slugging from the bottles as they did. The sun had just started to dip under the horizon, casting a warm orange glow across the village.

They were really having a great time; Harry hadn't laughed so much in months. Hermione was recounting the story of Ron streaking through the garden at his birthday party, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"And he just shouted 'look at meeee, whipped off his robes and sprinted through the garden; I laughed so hard! I can't believe he'd do something like that!" cried Hermione.

There was a pause in the conversation and Harry thought for a moment. A sudden flash of inspiration hit him and with a swish of his wand he produced a dozen red roses.  
Harry caught them and gave them to Hermione.

"Thank you, but is that the best the _famous_ Harry Potter can manage?" said Hermione, laughing.

"Hold on a minute," said Harry, grinning.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The air seemed to become thick and heavy, electricity crackled from the nearby power lines. All the lights in the village dimmed and went out; there was a flash of light and a rush of air that put Harry and Hermione flat on their backs. They sat up and the entire village green was a foot deep in beautiful red roses.

"How's that, from the_ famous_ Harry Potter."

"Oh Harry," she whispered. "They're gorgeous."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek,but he turned his head so their lips met in frenzied passion whilehis hands roamed up and down her back. He scooped her up, laid her down in the sea of roses and kissed her up and down the soft skin of her neck. She moaned gently as his hands softly traced her curves and popped the top two buttons of her blouse. He pressed against her and moved to undo the rest of the buttons. Hermione put her hand on top of his and he paused.

"Hey you," she breathed. "I've had enough to drink. Do you want to go back?"

"Sure, what do you want to do about the roses?"

"Just leave them; it'll be a present to the village."

Harry stood up, and after hastily re-arranging the trouser department, pulled Hermione up beside him. He squeezed her hand, and they turned on the spot.

They landed gently with a small pop on the large sofa in Hermione's lounge. Harry gently pushed the hair from her face and kissed her again. She sighed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just hold me," she whispered.

Harry swung her legs up on to the sofa and cuddled against her, his head resting softly on her breast. Hermione ran her fingers through his raven hair and caressed his face. Time seemed to stand still and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope you've enjoyed this. I'd love to hear what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3: A Shower and a Choice

**A/N: **Here be the third chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A Shower and a Choice.

Harry woke when the morning sun streamed in through the large windows of the lounge. He was still cuddled against Hermione and his hand was inside her blouse, gently cupping her breast. He moved his head and met Hermione's eyes. The warm chocolate pools were watching him and she smiled.

"Morning, gorgeous," murmured Hermione.

"Hey, you,"

Hermione shivered as Harry moved his hand from her breast, and gently traced the curve of her belly. He gingerly stood up and kissed her on the forehead

"I'm going to take a shower," said Harry.

"Sure, Harry. I'll see if I can dig out something for you to wear," replied Hermione.

Harry stepped carefully up the narrow staircase and entered the small bathroom. He flicked the shower on with his wand and slowly undressed. What had happened last night? Vague flashes of memory washed over him. A lot of alcohol. Another kiss. The roses. The fucking roses. What the fuck was he doing? Harry was supposed to be in love with Ginny, but she hadn't even crossed his mind for hours and hours. Spending time with Hermione just felt right, almost natural. She understood him, trusted him, and maybe loved him. Harry's thoughts drifted back to Ginny, and he felt the crushing guilt descending on him. With a heavy heart, he stepped into the hot shower.

The door opened slightly, Harry didn't even notice. Hermione stepped in, just wearing a towel.

"Harry," she called softly. "I've got some things for you."

Harry poked his head around the curtain, his eyes widened as he saw Hermione looking coyly at him. Those eyes, warm and shining, captivated him and there it was again, that flash of something, deep inside. Hermione shrugged off the towel and stepped towards him.

_"Oh god. Oh god. She's beautiful."_

Harry felt his breath quicken as he took in her naked form. Those long curls around her shoulders, those soft, smooth curves, those pouty breasts. Hermione didn't seem in the slightest bit embarrassed as she slowly stepped into the shower. As quick as a flash, they were in each other's arms again, kissing passionately and deeply. Harry felt like he was almost pulsing with desire as his hands touched and caressed every inch of Hermione's pale smooth skin. Harry lifted her, as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and he pressed her against the shower wall. Hermione let out a long, low moan and bit his bottom lip as their tongues entwined and hands clenched. Harry let her down a little while after, the pair enveloped in sweat and steam and heat.

Harry sat at the kitchen table and smoked. Hermione lit up and Harry grinned as they both took deep gulps of the thick black coffee she'd made.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Lunch in Diagon Alley?" said Harry.

"I'd love to. I'd better get changed though. I can't go out in knickers and a Quiddich jersey," she giggled.

Harry started laughing and Hermione made her way up to get changed, wriggling her bottom at him. This was all fine. Really. They were friends, they'd had a drink and a kiss, and sex in the shower. All fine. Friends.

"Who the hell am I kidding?" he muttered idly.

Maybe this could work. She was single, he was single. They'd been friends for so long that it really could work. Take things slowly, and enjoy life again.

_"Really,"_ he thought.

Hermione practically bounced down the stairs and smiled playfully at Harry. She was looking really good. Smart jeans, nice heels, a thin pale pink wool sweater and her hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Sure. You look really good, by the way."

Hermione blew him a kiss as she grabbed his hand and turned on the spot.

They landed in a narrow, dingy alleyway, just off of Diagon Alley. They turned and walked slowly out, Harry blinked as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. The alley seemed busy for a Sunday and Harry soon spotted a familiar head bobbing above the crowds.

"Harry!" roared Ron. "You might have told me you were in London!"

Harry grinned and went for their traditional greeting.

_"Levicorpus!"_ he thought, with a tiny flick of his wand.

Ron was laughing as he was hoisted into the air, and Harry found himself on the pavement, Ron having cast a jelly-legs jinx as he went up. The Quiddich training was really doing wonders for his reflexes.

Hermione turned and greeted Lavender with a kiss on each cheek. Lavender smiled back, and nodded at Harry and Ron. Hermione tutted, and muttered the counter-curses under her breath. Harry stood up, offered Ron a hand and heaved him up.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ron.

"Just getting a spot of lunch. Want to come with?" said Hermione.

"Love to."

Lavender turned to Ron and whispered in his ear. Ron frowned, and then smiled at her.

"Lavender's got to head off, so it'll just be us three."

The trio made their way into the restaurant and were immediately shown to a private booth, Hermione and Harry sat together. They ordered a firewhiskey each and waited for their food.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Ron brightly.

"She, um..." began Harry.

"She left him, Ron," finished Hermione.

"Well... It'd been on the cards for a while I guess. She told me that you two were having an affair," said Ron.

Harry flushed. "It's not true, Ron. I never cheated on Ginny. Me and Hermione are just friends."

_"Friends who have a romantic picnic, a kiss, get drunk together, and have sex in the shower. I'm such a bastard,"_ he thought sadly.

"Talking of things like that, what's with you and Lavender?" asked Hermione.

"I guess you could call us friends too," said Ron, winking. "Friends with benefits. She got in touch just after I was selected first team keeper."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron hadn't changed a bit.

"So anyway, what are you going to do about Ginny?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure Ron," said Harry, sighing. "We haven't been happy for months. I can't remember the last time we..."

"Right!" interrupted Ron. "I don't need the details!" He paused. "What's the deal with you and Hermione?"

Hermione smiled playfully. "We're just very good friends, Ron."

Harry grinned and they finished their food. Ron motioned for the bill and paid for the three of them. Harry and Ron shook hands and Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd better shoot off and find Lavender. It was really good to have lunch together, we should more often," said Ron.

"Thank you Ron. We had a great time," said Hermione.

Ron turned and waved goodbye. A wicked thought crossed Harry's mind as Ron strode into the crowd. _"Levicorpus!"_ he thought, and flicked his wand behind his back. There was a shout from Ron, and Harry creased up with laughter as Hermione gripped his hand. They turned and were gone.

They landed with a small pop, on Hermione's bed. Hermione giggled and jumped on top of Harry, pinning him down. Harry fought the impulse and spoke.

"Hermione..." he began weakly.

"Hey you," Hermione murmured as she kissed him lightly on the forehead and cheeks.

"I'm not sure, Hermione. Things seem to be going a bit fast."

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck. He could feel her breasts pressing against him. This didn't help things.

"I understand, Harry" breathed Hermione in his ear. "You're my best friend, and I love you."

"I love you," whispered Harry.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope you've enjoyed this so far. Remember, reviews = happiness!


	4. Chapter 4: Life and Normality

Chapter 4

Life and Normality.

Harry awoke in his own bed for a change, after a fractured sleep. The night had been punctuated with dreams of Ginny and Hermione. He'd woken in a cold sweat twice, seeing Ron's disapproving face each time. He shuddered as he dragged himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower Harry was feeling distinctly more human. He pulled on his robes over a shirt and tie and headed to the kitchen. He ate a slice of toast while waiting for the coffee percolator to work its magic. He lit a cigarette as he sipped his coffee, which seemed to soothe his mind.

Questions were swirling around his head, round and round. What about Hermione? How did he feel about her? What about Ginny? What would Ron say?

Harry swigged back two cups of coffee in quick succession and disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry appeared in the atrium with a small pop and walked slowly towards the lifts. A small hand pressed in to his and Harry half-closed his eyes as he inhaled that familiar scent.

_Hermione,_ he thought happily.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "Sleep well? I did."

"Not really," replied Harry. "I kept having nightmares. I think I only got about two hours."

Harry and Hermione entered the lift. It jangled and banged, Harry was glad when they stepped out at level two. Hermione squeezed his bottom as she headed to her office and Harry slumped at his desk in the Auror Office. There was a huge pile of paperwork in his in-tray. Harry closed his eyes and groaned.

A few hours later, Harry had barely made a dent in the paperwork. Hermione came into his office and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Having fun, Harry?" she asked.

"Urgh," said Harry. "Don't even ask. How about you? You're looking irritatingly cheerful."

"It's always fun and games in Magical Law Enforcement. I had an interesting time sorting out a village green, two feet deep in red roses," she chuckled. "Lunch?"

Harry smiled for the first time that morning and followed Hermione out of the office. They disapparated into muggle London, headed for their favourite cafe in Soho. The fresh air felt good on Harry's face and he was feeling better by the time they reached the cafe. They chatted as they sat in the booth, Harry ordered coffees and looked thoughtfully at Hermione.

"I've been thinking about the weekend we had," said Harry. "It's the first time I've been happy for months. I wondered if you fancied coming over to my house for dinner this evening? I'll cook, and we can open a bottle of wine if you like."

"I'd love to, Harry," replied Hermione.

The pair ate their food, which was of the usual high quality and walked hand in hand back to the Ministry. As they exited the lift on level two, Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and headed for her office. This time Harry squeezed her bottom as she entered. Harry again slumped at his desk and attempted to finish some of the paperwork.

After staring at the same paragraph for fifteen minutes, Harry just couldn't concentrate. He jotted down a note to Hermione on the pale purple memo paper and waved his wand at it. It folded itself into a paper aeroplane and gently fluttered away. He wrote another to the Head of Department and walked slowly out of his office. Not feeling like himself was the perfect excuse to get out of there.

Harry arrived home shortly after and sat in the kitchen. The room was a mess. The ashtray was overflowing; there were empty bottles on the counter. He flicked his wand at the refrigerator; all it revealed was some greying milk and gently decomposing lettuce.

_Looks like a takeaway for tonight then,_ he thought.

Harry looked under the sink for some cleaning products, reminiscing to himself about cleaning Aunt Petunia's kitchen. Muggles always did things the hard way. Harry gave up the search and grabbed his wand from the kitchen table.

"Evanesco!"

The dirty plates, the ashtray and empty bottles disappeared. The kitchen gleamed. Aunt Petunia would have been proud. Harry lit a cigarette and his thoughts wandered back to Hermione.

_She is beautiful. She's funny and kind and she's always been there for me._

_What about Ginny?_

_We've been miserable for months. She's jealous and controlling. I don't think she even loves me._

_So what are you going to do about Hermione?_

_I don't know. I'll see how it goes tonight._

There was a knock at the back door. Harry flicked his wand and the door opened with a creak. Hermione stepped into the kitchen and beamed at Harry.

"I got your memo and thought I'd finish early too."

Harry stared at Hermione. She looked absolutely _stunning_. She was wearing a white flowery dress and red peep toe shoes. Her hair was around her shoulders in loose curls and there was just a subtle touch of makeup. Harry felt his breath catch in his chest as she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Her scent was just irresistible.

"You look amazing, Hermione. I love that dress," said Harry.

Hermione stepped back and gave Harry a twirl and posed with her hand on her hip.

"I thought you'd like it," she said coquettishly.

Harry simply grinned at her.

"It'll be a takeaway for dinner, I'm afraid. I've neglected to do any shopping recently. Someone seems to have been distracting me," laughed Harry.

"Takeaway is fine, Harry. I thought we'd watch a movie too," said Hermione. "I take it you've still got your television?"

"Of course!" said Harry. "You know I love gadgets. I bought a new set a few weeks ago though I have to be a bit careful using magic around it; it freaks out and stops working. It took me days to fix it last time."

"You're fun, Harry. Got anything to drink?" asked Hermione.

Harry grabbed the bottle of tequila from the cupboard and with a swish of his wand, a pair of glasses and a tray of lemons and salt appeared on the kitchen table. Hermione poured a couple of measures and they toasted each other. They shuddered in unison as the liquor hit their throats.

"That was good," croaked Harry. "More?"

Hermione nodded and they downed a couple more shots each. Harry noticed Hermione's cheeks were now a pale pink colour. He felt his own cheeks, and they were also fairly warm. Harry ordered the takeaway, and the pair sat in the lounge. The glasses were refilled several times and Harry was feeling quite giddy by the time he got up to answer the door to pay for the takeaway.

Hermione picked a movie from Harry's extensive collection and they settled on the sofa, as they watched the film they demolished the food and had some more tequila.

"This is great Harry," said Hermione thickly.

"It's the company," replied Harry.

Harry lit a cigarette, passed it to Hermione and lit one for himself. They were having a great time and the movie was going unwatched as they chatted, joked and laughed. More tequila was consumed and Hermione snuggled in close to Harry. They both sighed as they exhaled and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. They flicked the cigarettes into the ashtray and Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Harry ran his fingers gently through her soft wavy hair. Hermione sighed in pleasure as Harry turned his head and kissed her. Their tongues met and he slipped the shoulders off her dress. Hermione quickly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and ran her hands gently over his bare chest. The kissing became more urgent and fervent as Harry gradually unzipped her dress. Hermione stood up and gently wriggled her hips and the dress slowly slipped down. Hermione stood in front of Harry in just her knickers, hooked a thumb inside the waistband and blew him a kiss.

Harry rapidly removed his trousers and boxer shorts and Hermione pounced on top of him. They kissed, again and again; Harry kissed her gently on the pale, smooth skin of her neck and collarbone. He cupped her breasts, kissed and nibbled them as Hermione trembled and gently moaned with pleasure. Harry sighed with delight and a while after they shuddered and shook together.

Harry breathed in her heavenly scent and again kissed her neck as the pair lay together covered in a thin film of sweat. He conjured a thin cotton sheet, and they cuddled together.

_This is what I want. Hermione is who I want to be with,_ thought Harry. _Why the hell didn't I see this sooner?_

Harry was feeling supremely relaxed and happy until suddenly he heard the unmistakable click of a lock and the creaking of the back door.

"Fuck! Fuck! It's Ginny!"

Hermione flashed Harry a sweet smile, and disapparated with a small pop, taking the sheet with her.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you've enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Recriminations and Anger

**A/N: **A word of caution, my dear readers. There is some very naughty language coming up, so as ever, if you don't like, then don't read. Now, onwards!

* * *

Harry quickly pulled on his clothes and kicked Hermione's dress, shoes and knickers under the sofa. Ginny bounced in to the room, and flashed Harry a wide grin.

"Hey you!" said Ginny. "Missed me?"

Harry was stuck for words, but it seemed he didn't have to come up with any. Ginny took in the details of the room and clearly noticed the two sets of glasses, empty tequila bottle and two finished takeaways. Harry thought he might be able to explain things, or at the very least invent a male mystery guest, when Ginny fished a cigarette end out of the ashtray with Hermione's lipstick on it.

"What the fuck, Harry?"

Things were further compounded when Ginny hooked her toe under the sofa and held up a pair of lacy French knickers.

"I came back here to make things up with you, you bastard! As soon as I'm out of the house, you're fucking that fucking _whore_!" Ginny was shouting by this point. She brandished her wand like a rapier, and Harry recoiled further into the sofa.

"You broke my fucking heart, Potter, you _fucking_ cunt! I gave you everything. I gave you my fucking virginity, I moved away from my family. I fucking loved you, and all you do is go and fuck that fucking bitch as soon as my back is turned. Everything, Harry, fucking everything..."

Tears streamed down her face as she cast curse after curse at him, pieces of plaster smashed from the walls, the television sparked and crackled, the armchair began to smoulder and smoke. Harry dodged, jumped over the sofa and waited, he heard a soft collapse and peered over to see her slumped on her knees in the centre of the sitting room.

Harry stood slowly and cautiously approached Ginny where sat sprawled on the floor, her body heaving with sobs. As he made to put his hand on her shoulder, she flicked her hand up and caught him by the wrist, raised her right arm and pointed her wand directly at his chest. Her eyes were like fire, radiating so much hurt and anger that the whole room seemed to shake from the intensity of her gaze.

"Give me one fucking reason, Potter, one fucking reason why I shouldn't curse your fucking balls off," she screamed hysterically. The air seemed to crackle as Ginny tightened her grip on his wrist and brandished her wand again. The look of pure, cold fury on her face chilled him. As he made to move his arm from her grip, she released him with a shriek as if she'd received an electric shock.

"You're going to be fucking sorry, Potter," she snarled. "You and that cunt."

Harry paused for a moment and looked her in the eye. "Ginny, it's not like that..." he started.

Ginny shot him one last evil look, and turned on the spot and disapparated. The whole episode had taken less than five minutes, and Harry had barely spoken a word.

Harry quickly made his way through to the kitchen and grabbed his wand. He closed his eyes and thought of Hermione, that time in the shower.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The great silver stag erupted from his wand and turned its head towards Harry.

"Hermione Granger. I need you. Please come back."

There was a brief flash of light and the stag disappeared. Harry counted, and within seconds, Hermione arrived, with a small pop. She was still wearing just the sheet, wrapped around her like a toga. Her scent reached his nostrils and he breathed a happy sigh of relief. He led Hermione into the lounge where she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Ginny did this?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded whilst Hermione continued to survey the sitting room. Little pieces of plaster showered gently from the ceiling, coating the coffee table and carpet in fine white powder. Hermione smiled gently and nodded at Harry.

"I think I can fix this," she whispered. She gripped her wand and slowly waved it in a gentle arc. The pieces of plaster flew back to their rightful places, the armchair stopped smouldering and repaired itself and the lamp glass reformed and switched back on. There was a large piece of plaster left on the floor and a large chunk missing from the wall behind the sofa. Hermione frowned and shook her head softly.

"You know why that piece won't repair itself?" she asked, in barely a whisper.

Harry shook his head, puzzled. Hermione slumped onto the sofa and Harry cuddled into her.

"She used dark magic against you, Harry," she said hoarsely. "Probably one of the Unforgivables..."

"Not the...?"

"No, probably the crucio, at a guess. I can't repair the work of dark magic, I think you'll have to re-plaster it the muggle way."

Harry swore under his breath. "I don't want to think about this now," he muttered. He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "I just want you."

He grabbed her hand and they turned on the spot, arriving in the master bedroom. The sheet was left behind this time.

"Thanks for coming back, Hermione. "

"I wanted to, Harry."

Harry struggled out of his clothes as she sat on top of him, and he reached his hands up and cupped her breasts. Hermione wriggled her hips, and Harry groaned in pleasure. She leaned forward and they kissed, furiously and fervently. Harry half-sat up and looked into Hermione's eyes.

She is so beautiful, thought Harry.

They kissed again and Harry spoke.

"Hermione, I..." Harry paused and flushed. "Do you want to be with me? Properly. Like my girlfriend?

"Oh Harry. I've wanted this for the longest time. I knew never to give up on you."

"I wish I'd asked you years ago. "

A few hours later Hermione was asleep in Harry's arms. Harry sighed and nestled his head in her soft, sweet smelling hair. He realised that he had fancied her for a long time, probably from when they'd first met. He'd put his feelings for Hermione aside, but they resurfaced a few times, like at the TriWizard Tournament, when Ron had abandoned him, when Ron was seeing Lavender in their sixth year, all those long lonely nights in the tent. He had loved Ginny, but she'd ended up pushing him away. He always had his Hermione and now they were together. Harry smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke a few hours later. He'd been having a most delicious dream, but couldn't quite remember it. Hermione murmured in her sleep and the dream came flooding back.

She was the dream. She always had been.

Harry sat up, put on his glasses and reached for his cigarettes. Hermione was sleeping peacefully next to him. He lit up and brushed a few stray hairs from Hermione's face. She really was beautiful. The way the sheet gently hugged the curve of her hip, the shape of her long legs. He continued to watch her sleep as he smoked; Harry leaned over, kissed her on the cheek, got up and went to the bathroom. It was a little early for getting up for work, but he would take a nice long shower and make breakfast for Hermione.

_Shit. There's no food in the house,_ thought Harry.

Harry quickly showered and dressed quietly. Hermione was still fast asleep, so Harry crept downstairs and disapparated with a small pop. He reappeared just ten minutes later, armed with a bag of shopping from the local supermarket. He moved quickly about the kitchen and made a light breakfast of fruit, eggs and toast. The percolator gurgled and Harry poured two cups. He loaded up a tray, and went back upstairs.

Hermione was sitting up in bed, smoking. Harry almost dropped the tray as she seductively narrowed her eyes and blew the smoke out, the sheet slipped down a little, exposing the pale skin of her breast. His hands were shaking as he placed the tray on the bed.

"Our first breakfast in bed. Made especially for the most beautiful and desirable witch in the world," he proclaimed.

"You are just gorgeous," giggled Hermione.

When they'd finished their breakfast in bed, Harry sent the tray back down the stairs with a lazy flick of his wand. Hermione lay on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. The sheet slid away and she pouted at him. He pounced on her and kissed the soft, sweet skin of her neck as he pinned her hands behind her head. Hermione squirmed in pleasure as he moved his kisses down her body, pausing as he moved his hands onto her breasts, and sprinkled her belly with kisses. He gradually moved lower down her body, began kissing up and down her inner thighs, causing Hermione's pale skin to flush as she groaned in pleasure and ran her hands through his hair.

Sometime after Hermione went to have a shower, she was a little unsteady on her feet as she walked to the bathroom. Harry checked his battered pocket watch, realising that they only had half an hour to get ready and go to work.

"Half an hour sweetie," said Harry.

"I'll just whizz back to my place and get dressed. I'll back in five," called Hermione from the bathroom.

Hermione disapparated with a small pop after a swift shower and Harry selected a clean shirt and tie from the wardrobe. He pulled on his trousers and headed downstairs. He took another cup from the percolator, lit a cigarette and settled at the kitchen table whilst he waited for Hermione. She was indeed only five minutes. Hermione gratefully took a cup from the percolator and leaned against the counter. Harry's insides squirmed as he watched her, she was wearing a tight blouse again, and had her hair tied back in a large bun. He winked at her as they disapparated into the Ministry.

Several hours later, Harry walked into Hermione's office. She seemed almost buried under a mountain of paperwork and pale purple paper aeroplanes.

"Lunch?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," replied Hermione, "I'm sick of this pen-pushing. It can all wait."

They made their way to the Atrium, disapparated to the cafe in Soho and sat down to eat.

"I've been thinking of how we might tell people about us," said Harry. "Ginny's fucking insane, I think, furious is putting it lightly, even Ron might be funny about it. Not to mention if _Witch Weekly_ gets a hold of this. They'd have a field day with us."

"I think we should keep it quiet for now, Harry," said Hermione. "People will figure it out soon enough, and it's easier that way."

Harry smiled at Hermione and they held hands over the table until their food arrived. They thoroughly enjoyed their lunch and as they walked slowly back to the Ministry, Harry couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt so happy.

Harry sat back at his desk, and resumed the paperwork with new vigour. He barely noticed the time, and enjoyed the peace of his office as he sorted, wrote, sent memos and had reduced his in-tray to just a few memos from Percy Weasley, which his decided to ignore. A now familiar scent entered the room and Harry grinned as Hermione sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hey you," said Hermione. "It's nearly six, you coming to mine for dinner?"

"I'd love to," replied Harry.

Hermione popped the top two buttons on her blouse, and leaned over. Harry blushed as he got a good eyeful of cleavage, and Hermione kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Let's go," she whispered.

Harry stood and straightened his tie, and Hermione re-fastened her blouse buttons. They held hands as they made their way to the elevators and disapparated together from the Atrium.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you've enjoyed this, next chapter coming soon.

A massive thanks goes out to my fabulous beta, MrsFWDarcy. I urge you to check out her work, her writing is absolutely sublime.


	6. Chapter 6: Revalations

_Chapter 6: Life and Normality_

_Days turned into weeks, and into months. Harry and Hermione had grown closer and closer and although they still lived in their own houses, but spent most times in each other's company. They went out for dinner at least twice a week and although hounded by the Prophet most times this seemed to be a small price to pay. Rumours had been flying ever since they were first spotted and photographed together, but the journalists were rebuffed with a swift 'no comment'. Harry couldn't remember a time when he was happier and this evidently showed at work, his annual appraisal report had been nothing short of fantastic._

_On a bright and sunny Monday morning, Harry and Hermione apparated into the Ministry, pausing for a kiss at the door to Hermione's office. She giggled and Harry squeezed her bottom, he smiled as he walked down the corridor to the Auror Office. He sat at his desk and glanced at his in-tray. There was a memo from the Ministers office on the top of his in-tray. Harry unfolded the paper aeroplane and quickly scanned the contents._

_Harry Potter, Order of Merlin (First Class)_

_You are required to attend a meeting with the Minister for Magic immediately._

_Percy Weasley_

_Personal Secretary to the Minister, Order of Merlin (Third Class)_

_Harry stood and straightened his tie, as he checked his appearance in the mirror and brushed down his robes. He nervously attempted to flatten his hair and gave it up as a bad lot. He walked briskly back down the corridor and almost bumped into Hermione._

_"Hey sweetie," said Harry. "What are you up to?"_

_"Just got a note from Percy," she replied. "Got a meeting with the Minister."_

_"Me too. I wonder what he wants? Do you want to go in together?" _

_Harry and Hermione entered the elevator together and as it started to go down to level one, he took the opportunity for a quick snog, leaving the pair of them slightly breathless and flushed as the doors opened. They walked to the Ministers office and knocked. Percy opened the door and ushered them into the main office, they took their seats and Percy brought them a coffee each. The Minister finished signing some paperwork and looked up._

_"Harry, and Hermione!" he said cheerfully._

_"Good morning, Minister," they replied in unison._

_"For the hundredth time, call me Kingsley," said the Minister. "Now I have good news, for both of you. I'm making some management changes which will involve you both." He looked at Harry. "Harry, you are hereby promoted to Deputy Head of the Auror Office. Congratulations."_

_Harry turned and looked at Hermione with glee._

_"Thank you, Kingsley. I won't let you down," said Harry._

_"Hermione, you are hereby promoted to Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement."_

_Hermione looked as if she could barely contain herself._

_"Thank you, Kingsley," she croaked._

_"The now former deputy head of the Auror Office is retiring and the former deputy head of the MLE is moving to the United States Ministry as you both well know. I couldn't think of two people better for these positions. Both of you will receive a pay rise, a new office each and a personal secretary," said Kingsley. "Now, on a personal note, do I detect something between you two?"_

_Hermione smiled. "Well, Kingsley, we've been together for about six months now, but we'd like to keep it quiet if possible."_

_"I completely understand," said Kingsley. "Congratulations to both of you. You both have the rest of the day off, to celebrate, if you wish."_

_Harry and Hermione left the office; Hermione was practically bouncing as they entered the elevator. They quickly gathered their things and met again in the Atrium. Word of their promotion had already spread; the pair were subjected to much hand shaking and backslapping. They smiled at the well-wishers as they pushed through the crowd and held hands as they disapparated to Harry's garden._

_Harry and Hermione entered his kitchen and sat at the table. He grinned at Hermione, who looked so happy. He leaned over and kissed her, and saw a crisp white envelope on the toast rack. He tore into it, and read the contents._

_Harry,_

_I'm not sorry for what I said when we last spoke. I meant everything I said. I can't deal with seeing you and your slut every time I read the Prophet, so I'm moving to France next week, Fleur has set me up a job in Paris. I'll never forgive you Harry._

_Ginny_

_Harry looked at Hermione and frowned._

_"It's from Ginny," he said. "She's going to be living in Paris, which is almost certainly for the best. I still worry that she's going to hurt you or us." Harry paused and thought for a moment. "I'm going to shore up the protections on the house, Hermione. I'll ask Luna to be the Secret Keeper and protect us under the Fieldus charm._

_"You can cast the Fieldus charm?" she asked._

_"Of course, it's a tricky bit of magic but I can manage. The question is, who can we trust to know the secret?"_

_"No one, I think," whispered Hermione. "No Weasleys at least. If anyone wants us they can contact us through the Ministry. I know the Fieldus is clever, once its cast, Ginny won't remember this place, not even the village._

_She looked up, worry etched across her soft features. Harry brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and kissed her softly on the cheek._

_"Don't worry," he whispered. "Don't worry about a thing."_

_"Thank you," she said softly._

_Harry pulled her up into a tight embrace. Hermione sighed as he softly kissed her neck and he popped the buttons on her blouse. He kissed her slowly and deliberately on the collarbone, with his left hand undid the clasp of her bra. He continued to kiss and nibble her neck, her earlobe. Their lips met, fiercely and passionately, their breathing becoming ragged. He slid his hand up her skirt and gently caressed the soft skin of her thighs; he slowly slipped off her underwear. Hermione moaned and pulled Harry's shirt off, and he hastily undid his belt buckle and trousers, pulling down his boxers at the same time. Harry lifted her onto the table, as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. The letter, toast rack, placemats, cutlery and wine goblets all went flying as they kissed and moved together._

_Sometime after, Harry and Hermione again sat at the kitchen table. He lit a cigarette with his wand, gave it to Hermione, and lit one for himself. Their eyes met, Hermione narrowed hers seductively, and blew out a stream of smoke. It was all Harry could do not to pounce on her and go for a repeat of earlier, but he took a deep inhale and spoke._

_"I was thinking, Hermione, you will move in with me won't you?"_

_"Oh, Harry," breathed Hermione. "I'd love to. After all, we've practically been living at each other's houses, and my cottage is really small. I'll pay half the rent here, and it'll be wonderful!"_

_"I don't pay rent here sweetie, I don't even have a mortgage. I bought this place outright after the war. I've been thinking about selling here, and getting a place far out in the country somewhere," said Harry._

_"Shall I move in today?" asked Hermione. "This afternoon, I could send an owl to Draco, and get my place on the market."_

_"Sure," said Harry. "Why don't you head home, and start packing. I'll be over in a bit."_

_Hermione grabbed her wand from the counter, blew Harry a kiss and turned on the spot. Harry stretched out and breathed out a happy sigh. It had been a great day so far, even with Ginny's thinly veiled threats, but there was one more question he had for Hermione. Harry walked upstairs, fished around in his bedside table, and came out with a small black velvet box. He put the box in his pocket, and walked out to the garden, striding across the grounds. He walked into the nearby woods for a few minutes, and came to a clearing. Harry flicked his wand, and large tartan blanket covered the ground. Another flick and the tree boughs were hanging with candles in coloured jars. A final flick and the ground was carpeted in red roses. Harry concentrated, and waved his wand. A large bottle of champagne in an ice bucket appeared. Harry grinned, and turned and disapparated._

_Harry arrived with a small pop in Hermione's garden. He tapped his wand on the back door, which opened for him. He didn't see Hermione in the kitchen, so climbed the narrow staircase, and entered Hermione's bedroom. She was almost knee deep in clothes, and there were two large trunks on her bed. Harry smiled, and moved his wand in a wide sweeping movement. All the clothes rose up, folded themselves and packed neatly into the trunks._

_Hermione jumped in fright, and turned and looked at Harry._

_"You frightened me!" she exclaimed "But thank you."_

_Harry pointed his wand at the trunks, and muttered under his breath. The trunks vanished, and Harry squeezed Hermione's hand._

_"Come with me," he whispered_

_They disapparated together, and arrived in Harry's large garden. Harry led Hermione through the trees, and covered her eyes with his hands. They came to the clearing, and Hermione breathed in deeply the scent of the roses._

_"Harry..." she murmured_

_Harry released his hands from her eyes, and she squealed with joy._

_"Oh Harry," she breathed. "It's beautiful."_

_Harry kissed her gently on the lips, and slid the velvet box from his pocket. He got down on one knee and looked up into those beautiful chocolate eyes._

_"Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?" _

_A tear rolled down Hermione's pale cheek. "Yes, Harry, yes,"_

_Harry placed the ring on her finger and held her small hand in his. Hermione's eyes filled with tears of joy, and she kissed him. He gently picked her up in his arms, and laid her down in the roses. They cuddled together as they kissed and Harry ran his fingers through her hair._

_Hermione looked into Harry's eyes._

_"I love you Harry" _

_"I love you, Hermione."_

_"Harry... I'm pregnant."_

_The End _

**A/N: **I really hope you've enjoyed this, the first piece of fan fiction I'd written. Stay tuned for a potential sequel to this!


End file.
